What Lies Within
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Sooner or later, we all find what is within us. The journey with Finn and Amanda is far from finished but what else will they run into along the way? (Sequel to What's Done In The Dark)
1. Chapter 1

_**Where we last left off...**_

 _The taping finished with Amanda explaining hers and Finn's Summerslam injuries and then quickly ducking out, her and Finn hugging and kissing._

" _The part in the script for the match…" Finn says, whispering the rest to Amanda._

 _ **Fatal Five Way match...**_

' _Do it.' Amanda thought before preventing Seth from entering the ring by grabbing his left ankle as Finn got the victory over Joe, the small diva jumping back from Seth… but he wasn't angry._

" _Good job, kiddo. Go celebrate with your man." Seth whispers, Amanda running into the ring and Finn picking her up in his arms and spinning her around before they kissed… and fall to the mat, Finn on top of Amanda as they laugh and kiss again._

 _'Okay, that's one unscripted moment I love… things got so crazy lately that I wouldn't change this for anything.' Amands thought._

" _I love you, Amanda." Finn whispers, lightly stroking her face._

" _I love you too, Finn." Amanda whispers back before they stand up and kiss again, exiting the ring._

 **Present time, 5 hours prior to** _ **Monday Night Raw…**_

"Hey. There you are." Amanda says as she saw Paul Heyman approach her, the two hugging.

"Hey. Awesome finish to last night's match, kiddo. And you look like you're doing much better." Paul says as they let go.

"Yep." Amanda says before lowering her voice. "So are they really here tonight?"

She and Finn along with several others had heard something about a mystery guest for tonight's episode of Raw but had only had speculation on who it was, no solid ideas.

"I haven't heard anything in quite a while so I'm not sure… what I want to know is when the Demon King plans on asking the question." Paul says.

"Everything in it's time, old friend… just be patient." Amanda says.

"I know, everything in it's time… but you are so much happier, Mandy. I missed seeing you smile, kiddo." Paul says as they hug again before he left.

Amanda headed back into the locker room, her and Finn hugging and kissing.

"Is he asking when you and I are getting married?" Finn asks.

"Much like everyone in the company and outside of it who have already asked us… maybe we should do what Dean and Renee did and go to Sin City." Amanda says, Finn laughing softly.

"As tempting as that is, you deserve it to be a more memorable occasion than in a wedding chapel… maybe we should go through with our plans to go to Gretna Green." Finn says as they held each other.

"Or in Maui… or Monaco." Amanda says.

"Tropical places…" Finn says with a slight smile… before both looked at each other.

"Or Ireland." They said simultaneously, laughing as they kissed again.

Finn pressed Amanda against the wall after locking the door before the kiss increased in intensity, her legs wrapping around his waist as he lightly trailed his lips up her neck and ran his hands through her hair.

At the same time, Seth headed to the office that Kurt was in and walked in after knocking.

"Hey, kid… everyone still speculating on who it is tonight? Even I don't know." Kurt says.

"Yeah, whoever it is obviously wants it secret until show time. I just hope everything goes as planned and there are no mishaps." Seth says after closing the door.

"Those last few words are more than about a return, Seth." Kurt says, Seth nodding.

"Everything's been crazy with rumors of Finn and Mandy getting married soon… after what happened with her at Backlash, it just makes me realise how fragile life is and I don't know what I would do if she…" Seth says, trailing off.

"We all have those worries, that was too close of a call with Mandy… but she's strong, Seth. She's withstood everything life has thrown at her so far and thrown it back, she'll be okay. It's not easy seeing them grow up, I know… it never is with family." Kurt says.

"But they have to at some point… can't stop it." Seth says.

In another section of the arena, a locker room door opened.

"You ready for tonight?"

"Damn right I am… I've been gone too long."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Backstage, 2 Hours until Raw…**_

"Talk about bitter losses… but Finn won at least, that's a damn good start to getting back the title." Bayley says as she and Amanda were on a crate, Amanda slightly distracted as she read the script and Bayley lightly nudging her.

"Yeah… it is. I'm worried though." Amanda says, showing Bayley the script and Bayley reading the part about Paul Heyman confronting Samoa Joe.

"Yeah… that's not gonna end well, they left the ending part blank. You think he could end up going for the Intercontinental Championship?" Bayley says.

At a recent live event, Dean had ended up with a badly broken leg which forced Kurt to strip him of the championship and rendered Finn and Dean's match null and void.

"Possibly…" Amanda says before both saw a shadow cast over their small forms… and then saw Bray.

"She's gone… where to?!" Bray says, demanding the last part.

"To the other side, Bray…" Amanda says, climbing off the crate and standing, Bayley doing the same. "I know how it happened… she-" She starts to say.

"I should've been a better brother… I didn't think I'd-" Bray says, resting his hands on Amanda but Amanda and Bayley let out startled screams when Finn pulled Bray off of Amanda and pinned him against the wall. "Hey… I wasn't hurting her." He manages to say.

"Keep your damn hands off her! That goes for Bayley too!" Finn growled in a dangerously low tone before tossing Bray aside and turning to Amanda and Bayley. "You both okay?" He asks, the dark haired women nodding.

Bayley hugged both of them before heading off to find Sasha and Amanda and Finn hugged and kissed.

 _ **Monday Night Raw**_ **, Amanda's perspective…**

That feeling… where the hairs on the back of your neck stand up… I feel it now with Joe in the ring across from us.

"You know the only reason you won…" Joe says, looking from Finn to me. "Is because of you, Mandy… then again, you were always by Finn's side, even in NXT. It should be me that faces Brock, not him." He says, me lifting the microphone up to my mouth.

But before I could get a word out, it's Paul who walks out to the ring now and gets in.

"Allow me to take it from here… after what's happened, I think your mind needs all the rest it can get, kiddo." Paul says before turning to Joe. "Things… got a bit crazy. But in all fairness, Mandy was looking out for Finn much like he looks out for her. Much like anyone looks out for the ones close to them." He says.

And then that look appears in Joe's eyes, he then backs Paul into the corner, the microphones are down from them… and before Finn and I can blink, he's locked it in!

Finn acts faster than I can, kicking Joe in the head and Joe lets go of Paul and bolts up to his feet as I run over and put myself between them.

Joe nods before leaving the ring, us helping Paul up to his feet and into the back to the trainer's office.

"I'm okay, you two… I think I know where this script is going." Paul says, dialing a familiar number.

Assuring us that he's okay, Paul nudged us to the door and we left and returned to our locker room.

It was later into the show as we're walking around that we run into Enzo and Natia, who couldn't find Cass… and Natia sees the expression on my face.

"Take this with you." Natia says, handing me a lead pipe. Finn and I kiss and Enzo and I leave the locker room, ending up in separate directions… and that's where I come across Cass, Miz and Maryse seeing the horrified look in my eyes before I run to Cass to help him sit up.

"Zo!" I shout, Enzo running to us and crouching down on the other side of Cass.

"Damn it!" Cass mutters… and then I see a gold chain.

I reach out and pick it up in my hands, having seen it before… but where?!

"Tiny, you okay?" Enzo asks, him and the referees helping Cass up and me feeling Finn and Natia pick me up to my feet.

This chain… so damn familiar but I can't remember exactly where. I haven't seen Dash or Scott wear one, nor have I seen Karl and Luke… but then I start to remember.

 _ **1/27/16, Tokyo, Japan…**_

" _See? Off time is exactly what was needed." Finn says as we walked through the streets, snow up to our ankles and freezing wind blowing in our faces… after what happened at the Royal Rumble, he's right, this is what we needed._

" _I have to admit, it's beautiful here. I can see why you spent so long here, Finn." I say, my right arm linked into his left one before I jump onto his back and he spins me around as I hang onto him, both of us laughing._

 _But Finn slips and loses his balance, guarding me from hitting the ground and him hitting it instead._

" _Oh damn! Are you alright?! I'm so sorry, Finn!" I say, panicking and fussing over him slightly as we stand up._

" _I'm okay, Mandy. Don't worry. I've taken worse than that, I didn't want you hurting yourself." Finn says, both of us continuing our walk through the snow after brushing it off of our winter weather clothes… and coming across a jewelry shop, Finn leading me into it._

" _Okay, what's that mind of yours come up with now?" I ask before he shows me what he's found, a necklace with a unique design._

 _It isn't long before the store owner lets us get a closer look at it and Finn carefully picks the necklace up, me pulling my hair up into a ponytail and Finn putting the necklace on me before we look in the mirror._

 _Buying it, we leave the store and head across the street to a cafe, deciding to warm up with coffee._

 _Off time normally drives me stir crazy… but I like hanging with Finn, even more when it's just the two of us._

 **Present time, Normal perspective…**

"That necklace… you still have the one he bought you, right?" Natia asks, Amanda nodding.

Amanda hadn't thought much of it at the time… but thinking back again, she remembered someone watching her and Finn in the cafe.

Or more specific, watching the necklace Amanda was wearing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**TNA Victory Road 2011…**_

" _I really hope this helps him, you being here." Beth says as Amanda held the sleeping Ruby Hardy in her arms._

" _I hope so too." Amanda says, the newborn laughing in her sleep and making both smile. "Such a cutie she is… I hope I have a child like her someday." She says, Beth smiling._

 _Alone about a few minutes before Jeff's match, 20 year old Amanda checked on him… and Jeff dropped the bong in shock._

" _Mandy! Hey, sweetie!" Jeff says, managing to stand up and trying to hug his surrogate sister but Amanda stopped him._

" _Jeff, you promised you weren't doing bullshit like this anymore." Amanda said quietly, feeling like Jeff had lied to her._

" _It's a one off, chill out." Jeff says, trying to leave but Amanda stopped him._

" _You're not going out there like this, Jeffrey Nero! No way in hell!" Amanda says, trying to lead him to the restroom so she could run his head under cold water but was shoved into the wall, which busted her head open._

" _Shut up! You were fucked up too, Mandy Rose! And now you suddenly expect me to believe you're some innocent girl with all the bullshit you pulled?!" Jeff yelled, Amanda touching the top of her head and pulling her hand back, seeing blood._

 _Jeff stormed past her in his drugged up state… and Amanda, unable to control her emotions anymore, put her hands to her face and sobbed. It wasn't until she felt one hand on her shoulder and a washcloth pressed to her wound that she lowered her hands and saw Aleister Black._

" _Please don't tell anyone about this…" Amanda said hoarsely, Aleister nodding and picking her up into his arms._

 _After she was stitched up, the two watched the 89 second match and Aleister rested his hand on Amanda's back, rubbing it as tears fell again._

 _Aleister had never seen anyone a mix of disappointed and betrayed like he had with the small woman to his right. Both looked up, seeing Sting and a now sober Jeff… and Sting whipped around and punched Jeff in the face when he saw the tense look in Amanda's eyes._

" _You need to get yourself straightened out because if you ever hurt her again, I will snap your fucking neck!" Sting growled, grabbing Jeff by his throat… but letting go when he saw a flash of purple pink nail polish and saw Amanda._

 _Sting let Jeff go and Jeff left…_

 _ **1/27/16, Japan…**_

 _Amanda rinsed her hands in the bathroom and was accidentally knocked into, a woman helping her up._

" _So sorry, miss." The woman says, placing what Amanda believed to be the necklace back on Amanda's neck and clipping it._

" _It's okay, no harm done." Amanda says, having not noticed the necklace slipped into the woman's bag._

 _Amanda exited the bathroom and returned to Finn, the two hugging and him noticing a slight limp._

" _Crashed into and fell… accidental." Amanda says, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's sore knee before they continued with their lunch._

 _The two left afterwards, further exploring Japan…_

 **Present time, Amanda's perspective…**

"Yo Tiny!" Enzo says, me snapping out of it as he and Cass walked in and I see a can sized knot on the back of Cass's head… which is exactly what I was fearing.

"It's okay, kiddo… no concussion." Cass says, the two of us hugging.

"This stops tonight." I say, heading out of the locker room… I walk past Natia, Joe and Aleister Black… wait, Aleister Black?!

I do a double take to make sure my eyes aren't deceiving me… Aleister walks over, blinking in shock.

"Mandy?" Aleister says, lightly touching part of my dyed hair. "It really is you, hey sweetheart!" He says, picking me up into his arms and spinning us around as we hug.

"Aleister, you are gonna make that poor girl dizzy! Put her back on the ground!" Natia says as she and Joe ran to us, Aleister putting me back on the ground and the two of us letting go.

"Sorry… just haven't seen her in a long time, not since Finn left NXT." Aleister says.

Has it really been almost a year since the brand split? It just feels like yesterday sometimes.

So much has changed in that year...

 _ **WWE Draft, Third person perspective…**_

 _Amanda let out a happy shriek as she and Finn hugged and she laughed as he spun her around, Finn having been drafted up to Raw._

" _Enjoy it while it lasts!" Maryse says loudly in a tone mixed of snobiness and sarcasm, Miz lightly nudging his wife before she walked over to the catering area and he walked to the two._

" _Put her on the ground before she throws up on you, Balor. She just ate a half hour ago." Miz says, Finn putting Amanda on the floor and the two letting go after another minute._

" _That hug lasted a bit longer than your usual embraces, something going on here other than joy over Finn being called up to the main roster?" He asks Amanda in a joking tone._

" _Michael!" Amanda says, trying to hide her light red face by burying herself into Finn's left shoulder and Finn rubbing his right hand up and down her back._

" _Oh if it does happen, it probably start with something like this." Finn says, Amanda letting out a startled noise mixed of a yelp and a laugh when his right hand smacked against her ass._

 _But that noise made Seth run over, his worry giving way to rage and him trying to attack Finn._

" _Get your fucking hands off her, Balor!" Seth yelled, Miz managing to restrain him._

" _Calm down, Rollins! He's just joking with her!" Miz says._

" _Slapping her on her ass is disrespectful, joking or not!" Seth raged, Miz dragging him away._

" _Talk about a crazy welcome to the main roster… but normal would be boring anyway." Finn says as he and Amanda hugged._

" _And we'll get to spend more time together." Amanda says, resting her head on Finn's left shoulder._

 _They were both exhausted like everyone else… but it was all worth it._


End file.
